Sekihoutai Remembrance
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Nothing hurts more than the truth, when all you've had are lies. Taichou Sagara's sister comes back...but is it for revenge or love?
1. Surprise for Sanosuke

To Mitsuko-San: Gomen nasai for posting this on your account...I couldn't get into mine (x) Plus they are going to take my tablet and I just wanted to be remembered ;;  
  
Kurai's Disclaimer- So...the Kenshin characters don't belong to me...What a pitiful world we live in...I think I'm gunna go sit in a dark corner until Watsuki dies and I inherit my RK bishies...sniff Though...Kurai, and Akarui do belong to me. . And Mitsuko belongs to my friend Kaoru-Dono.   
  
A/N- No flamers...If joo flame me I WILL do something joo won't likey...(Anybody read Gravitation? =3) Plus, It's not my fault my made- ups are more fun for my favorite bishies.   
  
Short Bio Thingies- Kurai is 17. She is Captain Sagara's little sister. She uses a sword and martial arts as weapons. She is very dark and mysterious to most people (except Sano ;) ). She is usually tries to stay very calm, but usually fails due to her fiery temper. She likes to do most of the things that Sano likes to do. '''' (Mmm...Saké) She works for the police (oh what fun it is to annoy Saito and Chou...). Mitsuko is Katsu's sister. She is often very mean and bitchy. She fell in love with Taichou when she was little and is currently attempting to resurrect him... Aka is Taichou's daughter. Her mother is Anari (shivers). She dies. The end.   
  
Chapter 1- Eternal Darkness  
  
"It's been so long. So, very, long. I still haven't found any of them yet. Am I just a failure, or did they all die? You would think I could find at least on of them, here, in Tokyo. It is the second biggest city in Japan currently. I wouldn't mind if I found Mitsuko even. I'm that desperate. Katsu, Mitsuko, Aka, or...Sano. Perhaps I haven't been looking in the right places. I guess I'll just have to try harder." Kurai said to the mirror in the corner of her room; presently her only companion.  
She stared at the dark figure that was herself. She had long raven hair and dark blue eyes, covered by even darker glasses. She was wearing a crimson gi, and black hakama. She was getting ready to go to work. She picked up a small, blue comb, and ran it through her silky hair. Then, she put on the scarlet headband that meant so much. She next put on her boots (A/N- every bad-ass has metal cleats =3), picked up her sword, and grabbed her trademark black overcoat (A/N- sort of like a Matrix Jacket...but make out of cotton due to the fact that it is the Meiji era. All bad-asses need those too =3). Then she started off to work.  
It didn't take her that long to get there. And when she did, who else would she happen to run into but Saitou and Chou. "What great luck I have," She thought to herself with a sigh.  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hajime-Sama." Kurai beamed with a fake smile.  
"That's Fujita to you." He replied coldly, as usual.  
"Whatever..." Kurai shot back.  
"What am I, a wall or something?" Chou asked.  
"No. Just a dusty, old, used broom in the closet of an abandoned house." Saitou stated.  
"Ohayou, Chou-Kun." Kurai said while trying not to laugh.  
"I swear I'm gunna kill you gramps...one of these days..." Chou started growling with one eye open.  
Kurai stood there as Chou started to lose another word fight with Saitou, and thought. Saitou's been here for a while...maybe he's heard of one of the people I'm looking for. Chou soon left, partially of anger, and partially to do his job, patrolling the city.  
"Hajime-Sama? Can I ask you some questions?" Kurai asked.  
"I told you, it's Fujita, and you just did." Saitou replied.  
"You can live a lie all you want, but is that a yes or no? Onegai? It's VERY important." Kurai told him, trying to make herself look helpless.  
"I suppose, but make it quick." He replied.  
"Its not like you're going anywhere...but I need to know if you've heard of some people or know where they are."  
"And what might their names be?" Saitou replied a little bit nicer. He couldn't be entirely mean to Kurai for many reasons. First of all, she didn't care and was always nice to him regardless. Second of all, she reminded him of Tokio. And finally, she knew that if she wanted to make him sorry, she could always go talk to his wife about how awful he is over a cup of o-cha. Kurai hesitated. She didn't know which names they were using now. So, she used the names she knew.  
"Tsukioka Katsuhiro, Tsukioka Mitsuko, Sagara Akarui, and Sagara Sanosuke." She told him.  
Saitou stood there for a little while, inhaling some of his freshly lit cigarette, thinking. Kurai waited patiently.  
"I know one of them." He said coolly.  
"Really?! Which one?!" Kurai asked with the first real smile she had shown in ten years.  
"The last one." He replied.  
"Sanosuke? Do you know where he stays?" She inquired.  
"You may find him at the Kamiya Dojo. But don't expect too much from him. He's just an ahou." Saitou replied, inhaling his cigarette even more. He then turned and walked away.  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Saitou-Sama!" Kurai yelled as she ran off. "Screw work." She thought to herself. The Kamiya Dojo was one of the few Dojos left in Tokyo, so it wouldn't be that hard to find. When Kurai got to the Dojo, she knocked on the door. A short, crimson-haired man answered the door.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, miss. How may I be of assistance?" He asked with a sincere smile.  
"Ohayou...Is Sanosuke-San here?" She asked.  
"Not at the moment. But, he is supposed to join us for lunch, that he is. Would you mind waiting for him? I'm sure Kaoru-Dono won't mind a guest, that she wouldn't." He replied.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu. I will wait." She answered.  
"Then you should come in, that you should...miss..." He replied looking perplexed.  
"Miss Kurai. And your name is?" She inquired, while walking through the Dojo door.  
"My name is Himura Kenshin, that it is." He answered.  
"Kaoru-Dono? We have a guest, that we do."  
A young lady with black hair (A/N-I still say your hair ish purple, Kaoru-Dono=3 ) and wearing a red sakura print kimono walked out of what looked like a kitchen from the outside.  
"Hm?" The woman asked "Our gust, Kurai-Dono is waiting for Sano, that she is." Kenshin replied to her. "Oh, he should be here very soon. Would you like to help me cook lunch while you're waiting, Kurai-Chan?" Kaoru asked. "I suppose I have nothing better to do. So, why not?" Kurai replied, walking into the kitchen with Kaoru. "If you don't mind me asking, Kurai-Chan, why are you waiting for Sano?" "I haven't seen him for about ten years, and I've been searching for him this whole time." Kurai replied. "Wow...such a long time. Were you part of the Sekihoutai?" "Hai. My brother was the leader" Kurai replied calmly. "So that would make you...Kurai Sagara?" "Hai. And your name is Kaoru, ne?" Kurai asked.  
"Hai. Kamiya Kaoru. I'm the instructor of this Dojo." Kaoru boasted proudly.  
"Really? Perhaps we can have a match some time." Kurai replied jokingly.  
A young boy, carrying a shinai walked into the kitchen.  
"Whatcha cookin'?" He asked.  
"Nothing for you." Kaoru replied. "That's Yahiko." She told Kurai.  
"Well, if you're not cooking for me, I'm sure this PRETTY lady will." Yahiko shot back.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kaoru stated while adding salt to the rice.  
"Want me to say it louder? Maybe I'll tell that PRETTY lady that she should monitor your cooking so that you don't kill us too." He replied, and then ran off with a smirk on his face.  
"If only it would kill him." Kaoru said to herself. She was clearly enraged.  
Kurai and Kaoru both laughed as they continued to cook. About thirty minutes later, Sano arrived at the Dojo. "Oi, Kenshin." He yelled. "Oh. Hello Sano. You have a guest, that you do." Kenshin said, finishing up the last of the laundry. "I have a guest?" Sano asked. "Hai." Kenshin replied. Kaoru walked out of the kitchen. "You're a little late Sano. It's rude to keep your guest waiting you know." Kaoru said. "So what, I'm always late. And where's this guest?" He asked skeptically. "In the kitchen." Kaoru replied. Sano walked into the kitchen, and saw her. It was sort of like seeing a ghost to him, because she resembled Captain Sagara so much. Kurai. "Hello Sano-Kun." She said with another real smile. "Kurai-Chan..." He whispered stupidly. Kurai got up and looked at Sano. She then walked over to him and he embraced her. It felt so good to them. Like being saved.  
"Sano-Kun..." Kurai whispered.  
"Hai?" He asked.  
"Nothing..." She replied, truly happy for the first time in a while.  
"There's so much to tell you." He said, hugging her again.  
When he finished, she placed a finger on his lips, and replied, "After lunch," with a trademark Sagara smile. (A/N- Trademark Sagara Smile, AKA, Prettiful Sagara Smile Eat that Anari =3) Lunch was actually good, due to the fact that Kaoru had someone help her. So, everyone enjoyed it. Kurai and Sano stayed remotely quiet during the meal, for they knew they would have plenty of time to talk afterwards. (A/N- For all of you out there with little common sense...Sano DOES NOT live at the Kamiya Dojo!!!! He has his own place, an apartment. Ignorance is bliss, ne?) After dinner, Sano asked Kurai if she wanted to go to his place, and she agreed. They had much to talk about. As they departed from the Dojo and started off, Sano took Kurai's hand, and smiled.  
"It's so good to see you." He said wearing a rare smile, the kind that wasn't empty. When they arrived at his place, Sano told her it was a little dirty, and it was. What more could you expect from a bachelor? Kurai went in with him and sat down next to him.  
"Sano-Kun...how have you been?" Kurai asked.  
"Okay I suppose...You?" He replied.  
"Same here...Can't complain really..." Kurai said with a sigh.  
"You mean you could, but you won't, ne?" He replied.  
"You know me too well." She mused.  
"No...Not well enough." Sano said, embracing her again. This time, he got really close to her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, blushing.  
"Nothing." He replied, while leaning in to give her a kiss.  
She was quite surprised by this. She had never been kissed before, and didn't know what to do. But, she loved Sano, so she tried to return the kiss.  
When he finished, he started cuddling with her, and she was blushing like crazy.  
"Daijoubu, Kurai-Chan?" He asked.  
"H-hai..." She replied. "What's wrong then?" He questioned. "I-I...I never..." She stammered turning away. "That was you first kiss?" He asked. "Hai..." she answered, still blushing. "Gomen...I thought you'd kissed before...I guess other guys can't see true beauty." He said, getting closer again. "Actually, I never really got close to anybody, because I...was waiting to find you. I wanted to be yours." She replied sheepishly. "Kurai-Chan, you can be mine any day." He said running his hand across her body, as he got closer. "Aishiteru, Sano-Kun." She mused, leaning in for another kiss. "Mou Aishiteru," he replied, just before his lips touched her. (A/N- I know it was a "mushy fest"...but hey how could I resist? =3 I think I may have portrayed Kurai the wrong way...she's supposed to be the ass- kicking hitokiri type...but I suppose this will do for now .x) (A/N2- By the way people...just wanted to remind you NO FLAMES! I will accept constructional criticism, but Don't be hatin'! XD) 


	2. My Sister's Back

I don't know what to say. Sorry for not updating, though I don't know who is reading this. Oh well, my friend wrote the first chapter, and begged me to continue it for her. So….I am.

Don't worry, there will be more original characters coming soon --Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and even someone you may have never expected…

I love writing love triangles, and this is my perfect chance. Be prepared for jealousy, love, and betrayal. (In later chapters) And also an odd love….octagon, yes.

Hope you like. Sorry, this chapter was just to kind of introduce my character, Mitsuko. Things will get a LOT better, soon.

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Watsuki-sama. Mitsuko belongs to me, and Kurai belongs to...well..Kurai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're my next targets." She spoke clearly, but softly, as she stood outside the sliding shouji door of Sanosuke Sagara's anything-but-cleanly-and-orderly home.

People from various other apartments of the same kind were staring at her; after all, who had really ever seen a woman like her, or the one who had just entered, in those parts.

Prostitution was common, but neither of the two women were interested. One was identified as Kurai Sagara, and the one outside knew her extremely well.

They carried themselves well, all of them. Mitsuko knew that for a fact. Of the four of them, they had all appeared to make it out unscathed, at least apparent after years of searching and hoping, spying and wishing.

They each had reasons to feel broken, but they didn't take them, they just let it go.

'I wonder how they could….I wonder what they did afterwards,' Mitsuko thought with a well audible sigh.

She began to walk out again, interested in finally making herself known to the last important person on her mental list.

Her hair was straight, slick, but a deep brown color, while his was jet black, almost raven like. Over the years since they had last met, she had drown up immensely. No longer smiling, her lips set firmly into an even line, and her eyes…her deep brown eyes had grown cold and unforgiving with not only the times of the Meiji, but with herself. She wasn't too tall, but about average height, and her frame was slightly; she didn't eat often, her diet consisted mainly of tea and rice when she cooked, which was rare. She often just went without, not noticing a bit.

Besides, the light weight was helpful for dodging attacks, but she was easily injured when hit head on.

Luckily, that wasn't often.

She was easily picked out of the crowd --unlike the kimonos or hakama and gi which were so very popular, she donned a long, onyx colored skirt, which covered her feet, so the make of her shoes couldn't be known. Her hair rustled against the collar of her shirt, a slightly western made creation. It was an odd, cotton made blouse, the sleeves emblazed with black patterns of no particular meaning, unlike the 'aku' kanji worn on Sano's back. The sleeves ended at her singer tips, her hands now hidden.

Only because she wasn't anticipating battle.

The last time…she could remember the last time she had fought, and it wasn't pretty for either of the two. He used a sword, something she oddly wasn't familiar in battle with. She never used one, thinking that that was too much the way of the samurai. Instead, she followed in her brother's footsteps, explosives her area of expertise, and adding a whip and num-chucks for both long distance and short distance battles.

Shortly after the fight, she remembered leaning at the base of the grave, sobbing for forgiveness, pondering heavily the thoughts of suicide. Again.

{/Flashback/}

Darkness shrouded in misery, the young girl wept over the simple stone, tears gleaming from the chocolate orbs as her brown hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her pale face from view.

"I never meant to hurt you…"

In truth, she was talking to all of them. --All were Sekihoutai members, and most, if not all, were dead. She was, at one time, a member herself, the younger sister of Katsuhiro Isukioka. But that had ended tragically, with the death of the taichou, Souzou Sagara, her idol and, not to mention, her childhood crush.

Lied to by her "family", being told that the taichou had not died, rather abandoned them all, she set out to find revenge, being found by a particularly nasty group of soldiers and forced to work for them, going against all she had worked for as a member of the fallen "false Imperial army".

But she didn't mind. This was revenge against her once idol.

But discovering the truth years later, she felt cold. Icy with regret for becoming a traitor.

"Taichou, I never meant to do what I did. Forgive me, please forgive me…" She spoke with a rather odd calm nature, her voice low and silky as she wept over the grave marker.

{/End flashback/}

But it was difficult to tell, had she really been forgiven? Were the years between his death and the present more like forgiveness , or hell?

She rapped upon the doorframe, blinking away tears.

"Who is it?," A raspy voice answered her unspoken call.

"Just open the door, Tsunan."

He could see her form vaguely through the rice paper door, and he smirked. He knew not why a pretty young girl was visiting him, or what intentions she may have held, but he was willing to chance it.

"As per your request," He replied, sliding the door open to reveal a pretty, young girl, appearing to be in her teens, except for the fact that her eyes were so unforgiving looking.

She looked vaguely familiar, especially with the green ribbon tied under her hair. She looked….almost like himself.

"Thank you. May I step in, Tsunan?" She didn't dare to tell him who she was yet, hoping to catch her brother off guard.

He said nothing, just merely stepped to the side, allowing her to step inside.

She did so, gazing at the empty quarters with confusion. She didn't see much besides the obvious, paper, ink…

Of course, he was an artist, after all.

"Did I have an appointment with you, miss…?" He asked, still not knowing what she was doing there. He never received visitors other than Sano occasionally.

"No, I came unannounced," Mitsuko spoke, nonchalantly.

"Ah…I see. May I ask what you're doing?" He was beginning to become nervous, anticipating the worst.

"Is that any way to treat your sister, Katsu?" Mitsuko asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Katsu paled. This was worse than what he expected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter:

Who is this Mitsuko? Is she really who she says she is? And if she is, why did she wait ten years to come back to meet Katsu? And what will happen when two friends turned enemies have to fight each other?

I'd like it if you reviewed. XD


End file.
